disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekko's Peridot Phoenix
'Gekko's Peridot Phoenix '''is the 33rd episode of Season 16. Summary Gekko and Luna Girl must work together to rescue their friends and a Peridot Phoenix who have all been captured by Dr. Facilier. If they don't then his potion will be complete! Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks are magic bird watching in the Fantasy Forest, and Catboy was drawing a picture of the most beautiful green phoenix called a Peridot Phoenix. Owlette admired the drawing and compliments it as Catboy says thanks while Gekko continued to watch the peridot phoenix and hopes that it might drop one of it's feathers because he'd heard that it brings the person who finds it good luck, although Catboy doubt that was true since he still doesn’t believe in luck, good or bad. While the PJ Masks were still bird watching, little did they know was that they were being watched by Dr. Facilier, who has plans for the Peridot Phoenix. The next day after school, Connor, Amaya, and Greg rushed to the Fantasy Forest to see the Peridot Phoenix again. But when they arrived at it's nest, it was empty and all they found were some molted feathers. Something's up until Amaya saw some shoe prints with a skull that had the letter F on it's forehead, meaning that Dr. Facilier is behind the Peridot Phoenix's disappearance, but what would he need the Peridot Phoenix for anyway? Probably for nothing good, but whatever his plot was, the PJ Masks will have to go into the night to stop him and save the phoenix. That night, the PJ Masks were in the Gecko Mobile and on their way to the Fantasy Forest, Just then, Gekko spotted Luna Girl flying on her Luna Board, but her moths weren't with her. What was she up to? That was one mystery the PJ Masks will have to figure out later cause right now, they needed to find Dr. Facilier and save the Peridot Phoenix from his first. Owlette used her owl eyes just to spot Dr. Facilier going into his voodoo shop, holding a cage with a yellow sheet over it. But then Owlette spotted him holding another cage with a purple sheet over it. What was inside that cage, and why would Dr. Facilier have another one with him? Suddenly, Luna Girl appeared to confront Dr. Facilier as she pulls out her Luna Magnet to shoot a Luna Magnet beam at him, but Dr. Facilier dodged it in time and used his shadow magic to grab Luna Girl and throw her away like trash. Luckily, Owlette appeared and saved her in time as Luna Girl asked in a snarky tone what they were doing here. Before either of the PJ Masks could start talking, Dr. Facilier starts using his dark magic again and shoots more of the shadows at the kids, who all dodged in time like he did when Luna Girl shot her Luna Magnet beam. Owlette dodges another shadow, but when Dr. Facilier shot more of his dark magic, she was caught by the leg and the shadow wraps itself around her body. Catboy saw this and went to help his friend, but then he got caught by a shadow too! Now it was Luna Girl’s turn as a shadow was about to capture her, but she was saved by Gekko in time before it caught her and they hid away from it. As they were hidden and Gekko held Luna Girl in his arms, making her blush a bit, the shadows searched for them, but they had no luck as Dr. Facilier orders them to come back and says that they’ll find those two kids later, right now, he has a potion to complete and he has two special guests to watch him make it. The shadows carried Catboy and Owlette and they followed their master into his voodoo shop as it drove away on the streets and Gekko and Luna Girl got out of their hiding places, feeling worried now that Catboy and Owlette have been captured. They needed to do something and fast, as Gekko went to the Gecko Mobile and urged Luna Girl to hop in so they can follow Dr. Facilier. Without realizing it, Luna Girl went in, fastened Catboy’s seatbelt and they were off to follow the voodoo shop on wheels. Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest, Dr. Facilier was busy making something in the cauldron. Catboy and Owlette were tied up by the shadows and they were watching Dr. Facilier mix the bubbling liquid as Owlette asks him what he was making and Dr. Facilier replies that he’s making a good luck potion that will make him a rich and wealthy man, but to complete it, he needed two more ingredients after the ones he had already collected: Luna moth wings and the feathers of a Peridot Phoenix. Both Catboy and Owlette gasped and they tell Dr. Facilier to release Luna Girl’s moths and the Peridot Phoenix as their wings and feathers aren’t meant for a good luck potion just to make anybody rich and famous, but Dr. Facilier just laughed and replied to them that they won’t stop him, not tied up they won’t at least, as he resumed stirring and pouring. Outside of the Enchanted Forest, the Gecko Mobile arrived and Gekko and Luna Girl got out to venture into the forest to search for Dr. Facilier and his voodoo shop, then save Catboy, Owlette, and the Peridot Phoenix. When they entered, they walked on the grassy path just as Gekko turned to face Luna Girl and ask her why she was fighting Dr. Facilier when he and his friends saw them. With a deep sigh, Luna Girl explains to him that she was fighting Dr. Facilier because he kidnapped her moths just to make his good luck potion, and after it‘s done, he’s going to sell it and probably become rich. Gekko saw that anxious look in the nighttime villain’s eyes as he could see that she was worried about her moths’ wings being clipped off for some potion. He’d hate to see any animal, regular or magical, get captured and have their features used for something evil and cruel. Putting his hand on Luna Girl’s shoulder, Gekko gives her a gentle pat and assures her that they’ll stop Dr. Facilier and save the moths, and even Catboy, Owlette, and the Peridot Phoenix. They just need to work together. But Luna Girl protests and says that she’d rather do this by herself as she walked passed Gekko but then trips on a root and she almost fell just when Gekko grabbed her by the hand and helped her regain her balance. As Gekko asked Luna Girl if she was okay, she looked down at her hand which was still held by Gekko’s, and she blushed again while saying that she’s fine and thanks him before taking her hand away and admitting that maybe they do need to work together to save their friends. Gekko sends Luna Girl a smile of relief, which made her blush even more, as they rushed together. Just then, everything around them was getting darker so Gekko suggests to Luna Girl to use her Luna Magnet to light up the place as she does so and everything was lighten up, so now, she and Gekko can see better and they continued on. As they were finally out of the forest, Gekko and Luna Girl saw some wheel tracks on the ground and they were also on the rope bridge. They needed to cross it as Luna Girl goes first, but she stops when she saw some creepy crawly worms on the bridge, freaking her out. Seeing how scared Luna Girl was, Gekko decides to help her by carrying her in his arms and as Luna Girl was in his arms, Gekko helped her get over the bridge and the worms just as they finally made it to the end and he lets her down on the ground before they continued following the tracks. When they were in the next part of the Enchanted Forest, Gekko and Luna Girl stopped as they saw some stinky plant pods on the sides of their path, and boy, do they smell! The two brought their hands over their noses and mouths just when Luna Girl felt Gekko hold onto her hand again as he tells her to stay close to him and they ran passed the stink plants while still holding onto their breath. After they reached the end, both the kids exhaled and let out some fresh air into their lungs as Gekko sends Luna Girl a smile and says that it wasn't so bad, which made her blush again and she stutters that maybe it wasn't. Then Gekko looked down at her hand which is still holding onto his and he tells Luna Girl that she can let go now as she looked down and takes it away, shyly apologizing and she was still blushing. Now that they were out of the stinky plant pods, both Gekko and Luna Girl can keep going and get to Dr. Facilier's voodoo shop before he was one step closer to finishing his potion. Later, a montage is seen of Gekko and Luna Girl going over so many obstacles and she seems to enjoy having Gekko hold onto her. But she knew that she needed to focus on saving her moths from Dr. Facilier. As they were finally in the clearing, Gekko and Luna Girl can see Dr. Facilier’s voodoo shop in the distance. They were getting closer as Luna Girl leaps before she thought about waiting for Gekko just as she stops when she almost sank into quicksand-like mud. When Luna Girl asks Gekko how they’ll get across this, Gekko gets an idea that if they can’t walk on the mud, they’ll just have to swing over it when he saw some nearby vines. Gekko grabs onto the vines, then activates his super lizard grip and holds onto Luna Girl who blushed again, and feeling herself being lifted off the ground, Gekko swung them over the mud from one vine to another vine. Luna Girl was starting to enjoy this adventure as much as Gekko was as she held onto him tightly, until they reached the end. Gekko lets go of the vine but Luna Girl was still holding onto him when he notices as he tell her that she can let go of him now and that they've made on the other side. Looking behind her, Luna Girl apologizes and lets go of Gekko as they saw the voodoo shop in front of them. They were finally here, and now all they need to do is barge right in and confront Dr. Facilier. Inside the shop, Dr. Facilier has poured some more liquids into his potion and now he can add two of the last ingredients: moth wings and Peridot Phoenix feathers. Catboy and Owlette watched in horror as Dr. Facilier reached for the first moth and was about to pull off it’s wings when suddenly, Gekko and Luna Girl burst through the door and she orders him (Dr. Facilier) to put her moth down as Gekko adds to Dr. Facilier to let go of the Peridot Phoenix and his friends too. But he (Dr. Facilier) says that he’s almost done with his potion and there is no way “two lovebirds” like them can stop him from finishing it. The mention of lovebirds made Luna Girl blush but Gekko ignored that as he decides that if Dr. Facilier can’t give back the Peridot Phoenix, his friends, and Luna Girl’s moths, they’ll just have to make him. Gekko activates his super gecko muscles and Luna Girl turns on her Luna Magnet while Dr. Facilier summons his shadows to attack them. The shadows fought with Gekko and Luna Girl, as they dodged them and attacked them with everything they’ve got. A shadow was behind Luna Girl but just as it was about to get her, Gekko saves her life by hitting the shadow away and tossing it into the trees. Luna Girl thanks him for the life saving, then shoots a Luna Magnet beam over him and at another shadow as he thanks her for that and compliments on that good shot, making Luna Girl blush slightly just when Dr. Facilier appeared, enraged and irritated already. But just as Dr. Facilier was about to attack Gekko and Luna Girl with more of his shadows, Catboy, Owlette, the moths, and the Peridot Phoenix, who were free thanks to Catboy who cut off the ropes and unlocked the cages, with his aura claws, appeared behind him with glares, making Dr. Facilier smile nervously and call for his shadows to come back then tell them that they‘re getting outta here! Hearing their master’s panicked voice, the shadows retreated back to his voodoo shop and they took off! After they had left, the moths flew to Luna Girl as she was relieved to see them okay and their wings weren’t clipped by that evil magician, and she turns to Gekko, Catboy, and Owlette and with her cheeks slightly flushing, Luna Girl thanks Gekko and his friends for their help as Gekko replied that it was nothing and that he was happy to help. Just then, the Peridot Phoenix flew down and landed on Gekko’s outstretched arm. Gekko grins at it and it smiles back, while Luna Girl watched with admiration and her blush grew and she also smiled, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Dr. Facilier: To capture Catboy, Owlette, Luna Girl’s moths, and a Peridot Phoenix for his good luck potion Trivia * Even though Luna Girl is a villain, Gekko considers her a hero, only once. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 16 Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Dr. Facilier Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Birthstone episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Season 16 images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 16 episodes